A Fated Meeting
by midnafan105
Summary: Rin Kagamine, a 14 year old girl, falls in love with a man she meets at the store. When she bumps into him at a mixer her friend invited her to, will true love blossom? Two-shot


Summary: Rin Kagamine, a 14 year old girl, falls in love with a man she meets on the street. When she bumps into him at a mixer her friend invited her to, will true love blossom?

* * *

"Ugh!" Rin moaned. "Why did Len have to make _me _go out to the store? It was his turn anyway!" She trudged to the grocery store down the street from her brother and her's apartment.

"I can't believe him…" She mumbled as she walked into the cold store.

She walked around to the fruits section and picked up some oranges and bananas and gently placed them in the bin she had hanging off her arm.

Rin walked around to get to the checkout. She kept staring at the floor and didn't move her eyes off of it.

She felt something hit into her and she suddenly fell to the floor, along with the stranger she bumped into.

**Rin's P.O.V.**

"OMG! I'm so sorry!" I said as I looked up to the turquoise haired boy I ran into.

"Don't worry about it, it's alright." He smiled at me with such a charming smile. My stomach got butterflies and I could feel my cheeks warm up. "It happens to everyone." I looked in his turquoise eyes and had that feeling.

And that feeling was telling me:

_He's the one._

I didn't know whether or not to trust that feeling, but I found myself trusting it anyway.

After he got up, he silently left, and I silently hoped we'd meet again.

I slammed the door. "Len! I'm home!" I called. He appeared at the door way to our kitchen.

"What took you so long?" He tilted his head and rested it on the wall next to him. "I want my bananas." He came and grabbed the bag.

"Whatever." I sighed and reached in the bag and grabbed an orange out of its package. I walked up the stairs and down the short hall to the door with my name written on it. I opened up the door to my orange room and fell on my bed.

I sighed.

_I don't even know his name. _I started thinking about the mysterious man I met at the grocery store again. _How am I supposed to find him? _

I phone ringing led me out of my thoughts. I looked over and read the caller ID. _Miku Hatsune. _I picked it up.

"Hey, Miku." I said.

"Hey Rin! Guess what!"

I sighed. "What?"

"I got us invited to a mixer tonight!"

"Seriously?" I asked, not impressed.

"YES! Isn't that awesome! I know you've secretly always wanted a bf." She said, using the short form of boyfriend she learned a week ago at school somewhere. "C'mon Rin! You have to come." She pled to me.

"Fine, I'll come." I said.

"Yes! Thank you Rin!" She said happily. "I'll come get you at 7:00. You better be ready!" She said and hung up.

I sighed and put down the phone. Miku sometimes…

I reached into my right pocket for my iPod, but found it wasn't there. I searched through my left pocket, wasn't there either.

_No, _I thought, _I must have dropped it when I fell earlier. It could be anywhere now._

I sighed. I guess I'll have to buy a new one now...

I looked at the clock, 6:01. I sighed and walked off to start getting ready for this _mixer _Miku invited me to.

* * *

About an hour later, Miku knocked at the front door. "Coming!" I called. I walked down the stairs in a white dress that would flutter out if I was to spin. I had my normal bow atop my head and I was ready for this thing.

I walked up to the door and opened it, revealing Miku. "Hey Miku!" I said.

She was dressed in a turquoise dress and I found it hard to miss the huge dangly earrings she put in also. "C'mon, Rin! Let's get going! We're going to be late if we wait!" Miku dragged me by the hand out to her car in the parking lot.

We both got in and she started driving. We blasted our favourite songs on the radio and sung the whole way. Truth was, we both always wanted to be singers, so we took lessons when we were children, and, that's how we met.

Miku pulled into the parking lot of a karaoke place a few blocks away from my house. We got out of the car (after turning it off, of course.) and headed into the building. We walked down a hall and found the room number we were supposed to go to.

Miku opened the door, and, I was taken aback. There sitting, in the room waiting, was…

_Him._

The boy who I had bumped into earlier that day. The boy who I secretly love.

"Hello!" One of the other boys said. He had dark blue hair and the same colour eyes.

I started blushing like crazy. He is here. _He is here._

We walked in and took a seat beside the two other girls there. They introduced themselves to be SeeU and IA. "Hi.." I blushed and looked at the turquoise haired boy sitting across from me.

"Hey… it's you, I meet you earlier, didn't I?" He asked me.

"Y-yes you did." I looked him in the eye. He held out a hand.

"I'm Mikuo, nice to meet you." He smiled his charming smile again.

I took his hand in mine. "I-I'm Rin." I stuttered. He smiled and let go of my hand.

"So, what school do you girls go to?" Asked one of the boys. Miku told them we go to Vocaloid Academy.

"Really!?" Mikuo said. "I go there too!" I started blushing. He goes to my school?! I might actually have a chance with him…

"You do?!" I said. I smiled. "That test there making us do tomorrow is horrible, isn't it?" I said, bring up the test the school was making us do on Monday, or tomorrow.

"I know right!" He said, and smiled afterwards. I blushed a deep crimson.

We both looked at each other for a moment before turning away and blushing.

As much as I didn't want to, the party ended and we all left.

I walked back into our apartment and walked upstairs into my bedroom, changed in my PJ's and fell into bed.

I had many dreams of Mikuo and I. They were all love related stuff that girls always dream about.

* * *

When I woke up in the morning, I ate my usual morning diet of an orange, brushed my teeth and hair, threw on my uniform and headed to school.

I reached the school in a few minutes. I headed into the large building and made my way to my locker.

"Oh, Rin!" I turned around and saw Miku. She walked up to me. "So, I saw you were getting pretty close with Mikuo last night, hmmmmmmmmmmmm?" She investigated.

I blushed. "Ya," I looked at her. "what about it?"

"What about it?!" She was taking aback. "We always tell each other when we have a crush!" She said.

"Okay, okay, I like him…" I blushed.

"I knew it!" She said, excited. "I think you to would make a cute couple." She said.

"R-really, you think?" I asked.

"Of course!" We started heading to class.

After class, Miku and I headed to the cafeteria. We took a seat at our usual table and at our lunches. I noticed Miku stretching to look over me. "What?" I asked.

"Mikuo's coming." She whispered to me. I felt someone standing above me. I looked up and saw Mikuo.

"M-may I speak to you Rin?" He asked. Miku stared at me.

"U-um, sure." I stood up and followed him. I looked back at Miku and she shot me a thumbs up.

"Good luck." She mouthed to me.


End file.
